<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Demônio da Colônia by Kadraell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890718">O Demônio da Colônia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadraell/pseuds/Kadraell'>Kadraell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colony, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadraell/pseuds/Kadraell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseguindo um homem até a Colônia, havia um samurai solitário, que abandonou sua casa, história, gênero e talvez sua própria humanidade. Impassível ao caos ou a piedade, no entanto, impotente contra seu passado, que se mistura a realidade conforme avança em sua busca imperdoável por vingança.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Demônio da Colônia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/gifts">emeoonbird</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa história foi feita pra uma tag de escrita alguns meses atrás quando voltei a escrever depois de muito tempo sem produzir nada, graças a uma certa pessoa que provavelmente vai me stalkear aqui também com outras coisas que estou escrevendo...</p><p>Espero que gostem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>Eu humildemente me pergunto, onde está o inferno?</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Enquanto as chamas queimam ao meu redor, um homem corre  aterrorizado. Porém vejo apenas a antiga colônia ruir, enquanto todo um povo sucumbe, toda sua cultura e tradição reduzido a cinzas. E agora, no presente, um de seus maiores símbolos, tanto da arte quanto da guerra, pende na cintura de uma de suas sobreviventes.</p><p class="western">Ando calmamente atrás do homem. Entramos em uma grande casa de madeira, tradicional na colônia. Não há mais para onde ir.</p><p class="western">— Não me faça repetir. — Digo para o homem encurralado que segura o pulso ensanguentado onde outrora sua mão havia sido cortada.</p><p class="western">Fito-o direto em seus olhos, <em>mas tudo que vejo é o olhar assustado de uma mulher, segurando um pano vermelho sobre olho de uma garotinha.</em></p><p class="western">— <em>Leve-a pra longe daqui! — Ouço um homem falar, mas está do meu lado esquerdo, e não o vejo</em>. — <em>Rápido! Eles…</em></p><p class="western">— …estão vindo! — Diz o homem a minha frente. — Só estava cumprindo ordens, eu não sei de nada!</p><p class="western">— Se quiser que eu não corte mais alguma parte de você. — Digo dando um passo à frente. — É melhor começar a falar sobre Aquele Homem.</p><p class="western">A madeira estala assustadoramente, incapaz de suportar o próprio peso conforme as chamas a consomem. Parte do segundo andar desaba, bloqueando completamente a saída. Em alguns segundos tudo que resta é um círculo sem saída de fogo e destroços enquanto a casa de despedaça pouco a pouco.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Enquanto demônios riem, pessoas choram.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ouço um grito estridente vindo dos fundos, onde mais uma parte do teto desaba. Uma garotinha chora assustada, sem saber pra onde correr. Uma coluna cai e quase a acerta. Vejo o terror em seus olhos. Um terror que já havia visto no espelho muitos anos atrás. Entre as chamas e a coluna de madeira, a garotinha luta contra seu peso e chora, subitamente presa numa gaiola de madeira e fogo.</p><p class="western">O homem olha de mim para a garota e dela pra mim novamente. Esperando que eu faça algo. Mas permaneço parada.</p><p class="western">— Seu tempo está acabando. — Anuncio. As chamas estalam acima de nós, como para reforçar minhas palavras.</p><p class="western">— Você é maluca?! Nesse ritmo todos nós vamos morrer! — Ele grita. — Não vai ajudar nem mesmo a criança?!</p><p class="western">— Ultima chance. — Aviso, sacando a katana da bainha. Pronta para o golpe.</p><p class="western">— <em>Tasukete</em>! — Ouço a garota gritar. Seu grito de socorro, em japonês, faz minha mão congelar.</p><p class="western">Pela primeira vez a olho diretamente. Ela grita desesperada. As mãos vermelhas, machucadas de tanto tentar mover a coluna que a impedia de escapar.</p><p class="western">Os gritos de socorro continuam, mas agora é uma mulher que grita. Coloco minha mão sobre o olho, tentando não ver aquilo novamente, mas a visão prossegue sob meu tapa-olho, como se ainda pudesse enxergar de alguma forma. Visões de um passado distante.</p><p class="western">— <em>Socorro! — A mulher continua. — Minha filha…! Por favor! Ajudem minha…</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Seu pranto termina num som engasgado, junto ao ruído de sua casa ruindo. Olho para meu lado direito, para a poça de sangue ensopando meu braço. E então olho para frente. Onde um homem com um capuz jogando uma sombra sobre o rosto parece estar no meio de tudo. Chamas dançam ao seu redor, como se controladas por ele. Como se tudo fosse controlado por ele… Aquele Homem…</em>
</p><p class="western">Retiro a mão sobre o olho. O homem a minha frente continua gritando, mas não presto atenção a ele. Olho para a garota. Ela me olha de volta.</p><p class="western">— <em>Abaixe-se</em><em>.</em> — Sussurro em japonês. Vejo em seu olhar confuso que ela me ouviu, embora continuasse parada. É o bastante pra mim.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"><em>Uma vez que a tarefa estiver além de atos nobres, me encarregarei de derrubar </em> <em>esse</em> <em> mundo inferior.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">— …tudo isso pra nada! — O homem continua a gritar. — Agora todos vamos morrer por sua causa! Seu demônio!</p><p class="western">— Agora! — Eu grito.</p><p class="western">A garota se joga no chão prontamente. Fecho o punho sobre a empunhadura da katana. Sinto o Ki dentro de mim, resultado de tantos anos de luta. As chamas enfurecem minha lâmina. Com um grito e um giro rápido, tudo acaba em um só golpe.</p><p class="western">O tempo parece desacelerar. Os ruídos ficam mais baixos. A coluna caí, cortada em duas. Mais madeira cai pouco a pouco, todos cortados numa linha perfeita. A entrada, outrora bloqueada de destroços, agora parecia uma cerca de madeira retorcida a meia altura. O fogo ainda queimava aqui e ali, mas havia diminuído significativamente.</p><p class="western">— Eu sou um demônio…? — Pergunto para o corpo sem vida do homem. — Talvez.</p><p class="western">A garota levanta seu rosto, os olhos arregalados sem entender direito o que havia acontecido. Antes que ela pudesse ver com clareza, chutei o corpo do homem para dentro das chamas.</p><p class="western">— Vamos logo. — Disse apanhando a garota pela cintura e a carregando no ombro.</p><p class="western">Ela deu um pequeno grito de surpresa, mas não resistiu enquanto eu saltava com ela pelo pequeno bloqueio de madeira na entrada da casa. Quando estava longe o bastante, coloquei a garota no chão, ainda um pouco em choque com tudo aquilo. Suspirei, ajeitando a bainha à cintura. Não havia conseguido nenhuma informação no final das contas.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Pois sou um samurai vulgar do mais baixo nível, e sem interesse algum pela morte honrosa de um guerreiro.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Olhei para trás, atraída por algum tipo de intuição. A garota se aproximava com uma mistura de timidez e medo.</p><p class="western">— Onee-san… — Ela balbuciou.</p><p class="western">Avancei em sua direção. O movimento a assustou, mas passei direto por ela e me agachei para apanhar o que tinha chamado minha atenção. Balancei a garrafa de saquê com avidez. Ainda estava cheia e milagrosamente intacta naquele caos. Dei meia volta e comecei a andar, contente com a pequena e rara recompensa que havia achado.</p><p class="western">— Baiken. — Disse passando pela garota. — Esse é meu nome.</p><p class="western">Vi a garota se curvando em minha direção, mas não virei para trás, muito menos ouvi seu agradecimento. Assim como todos que ficassem em minha frente eram cortados, todos que ficavam pra trás eram esquecidos.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>A vingança desencadeia inevitavelmente nos níveis mais baixos do inferno!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Preste os respeitos ao Palácio de Yama!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigado por lerem!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>